All things
by Charlie.aus
Summary: Helen had lived for a long time and exprienced many things. Eventually she need to sift through them and remember where she had been and where she hope to be one day.


Helen Magnus had experienced a lot throughout her life times. There a great deal of good thing but there were also a great deal of bad. Sometimes – particularly as the years passed by – it became harder and harder to distinguish which was which. Everyday her heart became heavier with the memories of the past and all those who once were there.

When she was young woman Helen believed that her life could not become any greater than it already was. She made it into medical field; there was the five; she had John to care for her and the world seemed expansive and fresh. Little did she realise how naive her mind-set was. Then her world began to crumble. All she had was the hope she could bring into the world the child she had frozen in time and that it could not get any worse than losing your father, your fiancé and your friend, your child and yourself somewhere along the way.

For nearly sixty years Helen lived in this make believe world. Then it came shattering down just as before. The death of Nigel, her closest non-complicated friend and the inevitable end to the ill-fated relationship with James. If Helen and James had been as any other human being than they would have lived into their twilight years full of love, compassion and companionship for each other. Only they were not normal and they still had hundreds of years to live – or so they believed. Instead they said their parting goodbyes and managed to recapture the friendship they once shared and so many craved.

James was there when Ashley finally rejoined the world that was so different to the one to which she was conceived into. It was the happiest day of Helens life. Out of all the days she had lived and all the history she had witnessed firsthand this was the day she would never trade and fight to remember for all of her eternity. It was also the day that Helen began to feel the weight of all things. The things that had come to pass and all things that were still to come. What would she do when her loving daughter had died of old age.

Helen Magnus was a woman that only allowed the surface of who she was and what she felt show. There were many aspects to herself that no-one knew anymore. Those people either had their own characteristics to hide or were dead and eroding from the human memory. Sometimes she felt as though her_ lunges_ would just explode into a world shattering screaming. The expectations of living for centuries never changed, she always had to be in control and yet know when to let go. People expected her to always be the same and that they knew everything about her. Little did they know that she actually loved coffee; Helen just pretended it was the devil because it reminded her of a time long since passed. Little did they know that her first love was not John – even though he was her true love- but Melinda Humbleton. They had known each other since they were children, they studied together and they grew together. It was Melinda who held Helen when death first laid its hand on her life. Once more if it was another time or another place Melinda and Helen would not have needed to hide who they were or the love they shared. Only they did even past the day that stole Melinda away – death truly had become a friend. That was why Helen loved John so deeply and honestly; she never made the same mistake twice.

With a world that expanded across water, land and down below Helen Magnus knew that no matter how long she lived for there would always be something new or someone needing her help. This is what made up for the nights where all she could do was cry with anguish. if anyone had to live as long as she did, Helen would always chose herself. No one ever committed such a heinous to warrant a punishment such as this. As much as the bad things weighed down upon her soul the good things in life were always there to remind Helen of what she could have missed out on. It is with the understanding of reality and dreams that she continues and the undying hope that one day it will get better.

"Every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant."  
>-V&amp;D<p>

* * *

><p>an: Don't own Sanctuary & don't make money from this :)  
>Drop a line if you can, it would be epic.<p> 


End file.
